


Majora's Mask

by xxSamuraiPrincess26xx



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Beautiful But Daedly Mask, Death, Gen, Next Generation, ran out of time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxSamuraiPrincess26xx/pseuds/xxSamuraiPrincess26xx
Summary: A poem about Link's failure to defeat Majora's Mask and stop the Moon.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Majora's Mask

He was once a Hero clad in Green

With never ending bravery, courage, and strength

Armed with a sword of pure power

His name was Link…the Hero of Hyrule

. . .

Seven years ago, he defeated the enemy's rule

He then searched for a new land

Eventually he came across the land of Termina

Where, unbeknown to him, a new evil waited

. . .

It was a mask

A beautiful mask

A dangerous mask

It was Majora's Mask

. . .

When its power merged with the moon

The entire land was in danger of an apocalypse

With only seventy-two hours until the day arrives

The Hero had to act fast

. . .

Day one-seventy two hours remain

While the Hero prepared to fight

Termina citizens remained blind to danger

The danger of their impending deaths

. . .

Day two-forty eight hours remain

Finally, the land became aware of what will happen

Fear began to fill the land

When they realized that they had little time to act

. . .

Day three-twenty four hours remain

The Hero was ready to fight

Even though time was winding down quickly

It was his duty

. . .

Soon seventy-two hours dropped to a mere six

He knew the end was coming fast

Within Termina's final hours

The citizens run in panic and fear

. . .

As the sky turned red

And the moon's evil face was seen

Coming to terms that their lives will end

Termina fell into despair

. . .

The Hero fought with everything he had

But it wasn't enough

Seventy-two hours had come and gone

The moon had reached the land…ending everything

. . .

The Hero had failed

Weakened by the immense power

He could only watch everything around him die

Screams of pure pain and terror surrounded him

. . .

He was supposed to be Termina's Hero

But he failed them all

His final resting place was there in the field

Worse, he would never be known or remembered due to his failure

. . .

Forever lamenting what he couldn't do before he lost

But there was one thing he didn't know

In the century to come, a new generation of Hero would come

Giving him the chance to do what he couldn't do before


End file.
